Imajiru
Imajiru (archived copy) was a personal website owned by Name Withheld 2. It was primarily devoted to her fan fiction. Contents of the Website The title page of the Imajiru website has a picture of the website owner, and links to the following: * a FAQ page about the website owner, and contact info * fan fiction, most of which was written for either Forever Knight or The X-Files (including one crossover story). The site also included some fan fiction for Battle of the Planets and The Real Ghostbusters. The fan fiction for each show was collected separately. There were also two master lists, in chronological order and in alphabetical order. * a small section with astrology charts that Name Withheld 2 had drawn up for certain X-Files characters. Website Design The website has a crisp, clean look. All pages have a white background, with the logo or title at the top and link buttons on the upper left of every page. The site is further tied together by the use of the same lower-case font for all logos, story titles, and link buttons, which are 3D, outlined, and shaded slightly to the right in blue, with a drop shadow. History of the Website The website's original address was http://imajiru.7dragons.net/. It was first recorded by the Wayback Machine on 27 August 2002, and remained unchanged until it was taken down by Name Withheld 2 late in 2010. ''Forever Knight'' Fan Fiction The following stories are in the Forever Knight section of the Imajiru website. As here, they are presented in alphabetical order: * "Addiction" * "All I Really Want: A Beginning" * "All I Really Want: Light Ending" * "All I Really Want: Dark Ending" * "Being Brought Across" * "Blood" * "Celebrate Me Home" * "Company's Coming, Dear" * "Fwd: Re: Elf" * "Generations" * "Holiday Greetings From The Road" * "Hotel Crash Space" * "Inhuman Childhood 1: When Life Hands You A Lemon, Rewrite History" * "Inhuman Childhood 2: Welcome To The Family" * "Interactive Entertainment" * "IRC: #deadbored" * "La Chatte de LaCroix" * "Le Coeur A Ses Raisons (The Heart Has Its Reasons)" * "Mixed Blessings 1: ...you want fries with that?" * "Mixed Blessings 2: ...an' extra mayo on the Chick-o-burger" * "Mosquitos and Toothpicks" * "Nissa 1: Trick Or Treat, Smell My Feet, Give Me Something Good To Eat" * "Nissa 2: Giving Thanks" * "Nobody Dies. Nobody Ever Dies." * "Not the Doctor" * "Once In A Blue Moon" * "Possible Futures" * "Post-Mortality 1: For I Have Sinned" * "Post-Mortality 2: Love You To Death" * "Remembering the Butterfly" * "Selling The Caddy" * "Shifting Sands" * "Smoker's Penance" * "Spyder's Web" * "Stock Options 1: Vampires Are Useful For More Than Just Hickeys" * "Stock Options 2: In The Age Of Transparent Aluminum, A Brick Is Still A Brick..." * "Storytelling" * "Superstition" * "Surfing the Net" * "The Bus Ride From Hell" * "Too Tired To Sleep, And Am Therefore Writing" * "Trick, or Treat?" * "Trio" * "Vengeance 1: What Comes Around..." * "Vengeance 2: ...Goes Around..." * "Vengeance 3: ...And Around" * "...what's an arcsecond?" * "Work In Progress" External links * Imajiru (archived on the Wayback Machine) Category:Defunct Fan Websites